El consejo de papá
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Sabato Rokudou podía ser un mal padre en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Pero si su hijo necesitaba un poco de ayuda para reconciliarse con la linda Sakura Mamiya, él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.


¡Hola a todos! Vengo a estrenar mi prime fic en el fandom de mi amado pelirrojo :3

Siendo gran fan de Ranma e Inuyasha, no podía evitar serlo también de Rinne. Creo que ya era hora de escribirle algo.

Decidí dedicarlo a mis tres personajes favoritos: Sabato, Sakura y Rinne. Espero les guste :D

 **Disclaimer:** Kyoukai no Rinne es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 **El consejo de papá.**

Aquella era una fría tarde de domingo, la lluvia caía sin compasión sobre la ciudad, especialmente sobre un chico pelirrojo que lloraba amargamente en las bancas de su escuela.

- _Sa… Sakura_ –Pronunció el nombre de la chica en un lamento.

Se suponía que ese día sería el más importante para los dos. Desde hacía poco tiempo atrás la relación entre ambos había mejorado, pues solían tener citas (económicamente accesibles) y eran más cariñosos el uno con el otro, incluso habían dejado de llamarse _"Sakura Mamiya"_ y _"Joven Rokudou"_ , ahora solo eran Sakura y Rinne.

Hoy iba a pedirle que fuera su novia de manera oficial pero todo se arruinó. La culpa la tenían Ageha y Juumonji, como era de suponerse, ellos no iban a permitir que Rinne y Sakura estuvieran juntos. No era la primera vez que lo hacían, siempre interferían en sus citas y cosas por el estilo, sin mencionar el momento tan bochornoso que les hicieron pasar después de su primer beso.

¡Oh sí! Sakura y Rinne ya se habían besado, y con Ageha y Tsubasa como testigos. A pesar de lo incomodo que fue gracias a ese par, nunca olvidarían la dulzura compartida en ese efímero contacto.

Estaba seguro de que hoy la besaría de nuevo y que además sería su novia. Pero Ageha tuvo que manipular la situación y ser ella quien lo besara frente a Sakura.

 _"Bien… Ya lo entendí, Joven Rokudou."_

Su voz quebrada no dejaba de resonar, para colmo volvió a llamarle _"Joven Rokudou"_ y cuando fue a buscarla para darle una explicación, estaba siendo consolada en los brazos del maldito de Juumonji.

Cuando quiso molerlo a golpes por aprovechado, Sakura no lo dejó, solo le pidió que se marchara y los dejara en paz.

Ahora estaba lloviendo y tenía el corazón roto. Rokumon se había ido con los otros gatos negros a una fiesta organizada por la comitiva y él, con mucha agilidad, escapó de Ageha. Por lo tanto, no tenía ninguna otra compañía a su lado.

Seguía sollozando cuando escuchó unos suaves pasos a su espalda. Tronó los dientes, irritado, al reconocer su presencia, ¿Qué demonios quería ahora? ¿Acaso no se dio cuenta de que no era buen momento? Aunque tratándose de él, no le importaría…

Pasaron unos segundos y seguía detrás del muchacho, sin hacer o decir nada. Eso comenzaba a desesperar a Rinne, no era normal tanta tranquilidad de su parte.

Sin contener la intriga que este había causado en él, le cuestionó con dureza – _¡¿Qué haces allí, viejo?!_

Su padre ladeó una pacífica sonrisa, aun cuando el chico no pudiera verla – _Está lloviendo, Rinne._

- _¡No estoy de humor para aguantarte ahora!_ –Le advirtió, estrellando los puños contra la banca – _¡Lárgate!_

Dejó escapar un bufido sarcástico – _Papá no tiene la culpa de eso, ¿Lo sabes?_

Se sintió aun más irritado con esa respuesta – _No me hagas perder la paciencia._

- _¿En serio?_ –El hombre nunca perdió su sonrisa.

Cuando escuchó sus pasos chapotear en dirección suya, supo que no lo dejaría en paz – _¡Ya basta! ¡Por una sola vez ten consideración…!_ –Sus palabras se cortaron al sentir como era cubierto por la suave tela de su haori – **¿La túnica del inframundo?**

Sin darse cuenta, Sabato se había sentado a su lado. Volteó a verlo y lucia tan despreocupado como siempre.

- _No iba a robarlo si es lo que piensas_ –Alegó en referencia al haori.

En realidad, el Shinnigami ni siquiera se cuestionó el por qué su padre cargaba con la túnica.

- **¿Qué significa esto?** –Se preguntó.

- _No sabía que te gustara pescar resfriados_ –Comentó – _¿Con que dinero pagaras los medicamentos?_

Al principio, le molestó lo que él consideraba una burla a su situación económica, pero segundos después, su cerebro procesó la oración de forma distinta. Sabato no sonaba como si estuviera burlándose, más bien sonaba… Como un padre preocupado.

- _Eso es lo de menos ahora_ –Susurró con la mirada baja.

El hombre suspiró, mirando al cielo gris – _¿Tuviste un problema con la linda Sakura Mamiya, verdad?_

Su hijo abrió los ojos con sorpresa – _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

- _Ja, bueno, pasé temprano por tu casa para pedirte un poco de dinero cuando escuche tu conversación con el gato que te acompaña_ –Admitió, rascándose la mejilla – _Después de eso te seguí y vi todo lo que sucedió._

- _¡Sabia que algo tramabas! –_ Acusó.

- _Oye, oye, papá no tenía malas intenciones_ –Colocó su mano en el hombro del muchacho – _Pero debes admitir que eres todo un galán. Me enorgulleces tanto, hijo._

- _¡Te equivocas!_ –Lo apartó – _¡Yo no soy igual que tú! No sería capaz de lastimar a Sakura intencionalmente._

La mirada de su padre se endureció – _¿De verdad estás enamorado de ella?_

- _¿Y tú qué sabes del amor?_ –Se sonrojó y le dio la espalda.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, los cuales Sabato rompió con sus palabras – _Nos parecemos en algo, Rinne. Ambos somos débiles a una mujer humana._

- _¿Eh?_ –Volteó a verlo de nuevo.

- _Cuando tenía tu edad, intentaba robar el alma de una jovencita de esta misma ciudad. Ella estaba gravemente enferma pero aun podía vivir, sin embargo, yo quise sacar ventaja de esa enfermedad y llevarla al otro mundo_ –Contó.

El muchacho le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza – _Sin vergüenza._

- _¡Escucha!_ –Retomó su postura – _Por más que intentaba engatusarla, era sumamente fuerte y no se resignaba a morir. Sin darme cuenta, pasaba más tiempo a su lado del que debería y ella nunca pareció mostrar algún odio hacia mí. Era la humana más increíble que conocí alguna vez._

Rinne empezaba a sospechar el rumbo que aquella historia tomaría, era muy parecida a la historia de sus abuelos.

- _¿Te enamoraste de una humana?_ –Preguntó conmocionado.

El brillo en sus ojos fue la respuesta – _Jamás olvidaré cuando dijo que también me amaba, ni la noche que…_

El puño de su hijo lo detuvo – _No estoy pidiendo detalles._

- _Pero… la deje ir_ –Esta vez, su voz sonaba melancólica, algo que Rinne nunca había visto – _Aun cuando la amaba como loco, me emocionaba la idea de convertirme en uno de los más poderosos Damashigamis y creo que me enfoqué mas en la compañía que en ella… Me dejó._

El sonido de la lluvia tomó lugar por un largo rato, ya que ninguno sabía cómo continuar.

- _¿Nunca volviste a verla?_ –Cuestionó.

- _Pues, meses después me enteré por algunos empleados que querían robar su alma que estaba en el hospital_ –Narró con una pequeña sonrisa que Rinne no comprendía – _Pensaba que su enfermedad finalmente se la llevaría pero no fue así. Ella… en realidad estaba teniendo a nuestro bebé._

- _¿Bebé?_ –El Shinnigami sintió como si le hubieran quitado el suelo y cayera en un abismo – _¿Acaso…?_

Sabato asintió – _Esa mujer era tu madre, Rinne. Tu parte humana también es herencia de ella._

El chico estaba en completo estado de shock, ¿Cómo es que había pasado de estar triste por Sakura a conocer la verdad acerca de su madre? Ni siquiera sabía que decir.

- _Mi madre…_

El hombre retomó el hilo – _Al verte… como un recién nacido en sus brazos… No lo sé, algo en mi corazón cambió. Pensé que una familia no sería algo tan malo y decidí proponerle matrimonio._

- _Tú…_

- _Utilicé todos mis ahorros para comprar el mejor y más caro anillo de compromiso pero… Ella escapó._

- _¿Escapó?_ –Su pulsó se aceleró – _¿Me abandonó? ¿Por eso dijiste que estaba muerta?_

Negó con la cabeza – _Creo que simplemente tenía miedo a no poder estar contigo si llegaba a morir a causa de su enfermedad y te dejó a mi cargo_ –Bajó la mirada – _Eso es lo que me he repetido durante años._

Su hijo no se molestó en refutarle que nunca estuvo a su cargo, porque pensándolo bien, Sabato nunca lo negó. Pudo haberse desentendido de él en el hospital o arrojarlo a la calle pero no lo hizo, le dio la oportunidad de conocer a sus abuelos y saber sobre sus raíces Shinnigamis.

- _Debiste habérmelo contado antes_ –Alegó.

- _Ni siquiera podía decírmelo a mí mismo_ –Contesto.

- _Papá…_

- _Está dejando de llover_ –Comentó para cambiar el tema – _Deberías ir por Sakura y reconciliarte con ella._

- _Pero ella no querrá verme_ –Dijo.

- _¡Tonterías! No vas a rendirte hasta que la tengas de nuevo a tus pies_ –Se levantó – _Una última cosa_ –Extendió su mano, mostrando una cajita roja – _Vas a necesitarlo._

Rinne tomó la caja y la abrió con cuidado. La mandíbula casi se le disloca al contemplar el más hermoso anillo de diamantes – _¿Éste era el anillo que ibas a darle a mamá? ¿Papá?_

Pero Sabato ya no estaba, desapareció mientras estaba distraído.

Mirando al anillo de nuevo, le costaba entender como era que, en todos esos años, jamás lo había empeñado o vendido. Era carísimo y hubiera ganado buen billete con el.

- _Nunca voy a entenderte, viejo_ –Susurró.

- _¡Rinne!_ –La voz de Sakura lo sacó de su trance, ¿De verdad era ella? ¿Querría reconciliarse con él?

- _¡Sakura!_ –Se levantó para verla de frente, tenía la ropa y el cabello mojados. Se notaba que estaban en la misma condición.

¿Acaso el que ella estuviera allí también era obra de su padre? Bueno, nunca lo sabría. O quizás necesitaría un par de años para enterarse. Ahora lo importante era arreglar las cosas con su chica.

Aferrando la caja con el anillo a su mano, dio el primer paso.

-0-

Desde las alturas, Sabato observaba como su hijo y su nueva nuera se abrazaban tiernamente. Sonrió complacido, aquello le costó bastante pero lo logró.

- _Ja, a veces uno mismo tiene que encargarse de las cosas para que funcionen._

Sabía que no renunciaría a ella. Y en el futuro, tal vez le darían un nieto al cual podría heredarle su adorada compañía.

No descartaba ninguna posibilidad.

* * *

¿Y bien? Espero no haber sido muy Ooc. La verdad, yo no considero a Sabato taaaan mal padre xD tiene sus momentos.

Oh, bueno, no se sabe nada de la madre de Rinne, cierto, pero a mi criterio era humana y su relación con Sabato debió ser muy fugaz como para que ni los abuelos de Rinne la conocieran.

Para la próxima me gustaría trabajar mas en el noviazgo de Rinne y Sakura pero necesito sus **Reviews** para saberlo :D

¡Les mando muchos saludos!

Peace out! #PrayForVenezuela!


End file.
